1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to semiconductor packages. More specific implementations involve singulation of semiconductor packages from a lead frame or substrate containing a plurality of semiconductor packages.
2. Background Art
Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of devices in a variety of industries. Semiconductor devices are generally at least partially encapsulated or packaged in a material to protect elements of the device from wear, damage, moisture, and the like. During the fabrication of semiconductor devices there are often a plurality of devices that are formed within a single molded unit, and a singulation step such as sawing, laser cutting, or punching is generally utilized to separate individual semiconductor devices from one another.